


DeathWish

by rin0rourke



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Djinni, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Temporary Character Death, Violence, repeat death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin0rourke/pseuds/rin0rourke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kanda and Alma escaped an underground lab dedicated to human experiments they unknowingly rescued a powerful Djinn, who in gratitude granted them one wish.</p><p>Years later and they search, desperately, for that Djinni in the hopes that he will take back his terrible gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DeathWish

It shouldn't have been an unusual thing, children believing in genies, they were exactly the type of frivolous magics small naive freshly formed humans migrated to in their imaginative wanderings.

Kanda hadn't believed however, he hadn't even known what a "genie" was until he met one. His formative years had been spent learning much more useful whimsies, such as 'staying alive', and 'not dying.' One would assume both acts were alike, but in the same way Kanda learned djinn exist he learned also that the two were decidedly distinct in their differences, as he found himself unconcerned with the former and frustratingly inept at the last.

Which he plainly displayed, again, as he ran from terrified morgue security who were understandably upset that one of their freshly open corpses had decided to make a break for it.

Freezer chilled in body and hot in temperment, Kanda dropped curses like bread crumbs as he tried to both flee and hold his Y-incision closed like an ample bossomed maiden would her bodice. Naked as, well an autopsied cadaver, he vaulted the front desk and charged out the doors into the blessed, and he had too few things to bless, silent, deserted night.

It could be worse, he reminded himself, running full throttle over the unforgiving gravel parking lot to wherever he could dissappear into, he could have woken up after they took his sternum out (again), or in a basement morgue of a big city police station ( _again_ ), or had to flee into a crowded parking lot in the brightest hour of a summer afternoon during a middle school field trip guided tour ( _ **a-fucking-gain**_ ).

A small town mortuary standing in as morgue to an understaffed police station was somewhat of a break, though he had never seen a mortician yank an over and under out from a storage freezer so fast before.


End file.
